


Houston

by Stareena



Series: Need You Now [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Louden Swain - Freeform, Mention of Scout's God 'n' Gabe, Mention of the Swaingels, No one is married in this, Peer Pressure, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: With having been on the show a relatively short time, you were shocked to have been asked to be on the convention circuit after your fifth episode aired. Still, your character lived on and you continued to make con appearances and found yourself becoming friends with Rob and Rich, Chris Schmelke, Louden Swain and the rest of the convention circus. People that you had seen from the other side of the seats for years now knew your name and called you friend. It was interesting for you especially since there was one tawny-eyed actor that you were head over heels with. Knowing that it was most likely not meant to be, you played it cool and settled into the notion that a friendship was the furthest you were ever going to be with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I totally love and respect all of the families of all of the actors. That said, I made EVERYONE single. It's easier that way.

If you want to substitute your name in place of Y/N, check out [this blog](http://interactivefics.tumblr.com/) using InteractiveFics extensions.

* * *

 

With having been on the show a relatively short time, you were shocked to have been asked to be on the convention circuit after your fifth episode aired. Still, your character lived on and you continued to make con appearances and found yourself becoming friends with Rob and Rich, Chris Schmelke, Louden Swain and the rest of the convention circus. People that you had seen from the other side of the seats for years now knew your name and called you friend. It was interesting for you especially since there was one tawny-eyed actor that you were head over heels with. Knowing that it was most likely not meant to be, you played it cool and settled into the notion that a friendship was the furthest you were ever going to be with him.

After several months of the con circuit you were sitting in the Green Room chatting with Briana about the Las Vegas con that was coming up in a few weeks.  No matter what your schedule was like, you never missed a karaoke party and always dressed up to support Rich and Matt, besides it was fun. However the first time that someone suggested that you sing at the Saturday Night Special, you clammed up and walked away. Sadly it was not the last time the subject had been broached.  A bad habit (more of a compulsion of yours) was singing along to music. You weren’t bad, you thought you weren’t good, you actually were, even if you weren’t trained.  And more than once you were overheard singing by your friends. They knew you were always there singing along at the end of the concert every Saturday night but you still refused to sing on your own. They even had Jensen try to corner you once to talk to you about it but you managed to get Misha to distract him and snuck away. Still… Briana once again was pushing the issue, asking if you’d reconsider if maybe you’d at least consider a duet. While the fight was wearing you down to the point you’d eventually do something whether it would be sing or swing (a fist), a hand on your shoulder startled you.

“Don’t give in to her demands, Lindsay.” Rich looked down at you,  “Stay strong. You say yes once, they’ve got you for life. Just say no.” He grinned before walking past you towards the snacks table.” Your eyes followed him for a moment before they returned to the tablet in your lap.

“A duet is perfect, Lindsay, a duet gives you the ability to focus on someone, you won’t be up there all alone.” Briana looked at you for a moment before her eyes land on Richard’s back, a grin on her face, “I’ve heard you sing before, Lindsay I think I know the perfect song for you and may even have a partner in mind. Just consider it. Please?” She looked back at you and batted her eyes.

“If I say yes will you shut up about it please?” You looked up at her, rolling your eyes. 

“Yes!” She grinned even wider. Frowning, you knew that look that was her trouble look, she was cooking something up and that was scary.

“Ok…. Why do I feel like I just made a demon deal?” You asked slowly. Briana swelled forward and kissed you fully on the lips, catching you totally off guard before jumping up and walking towards Rich, calling over her shoulder.

“And I didn’t even require your soul.” You and Kim chatted for a while, talking about nothing really before Bri sauntered back looking like the cat that ate the canary. 

“HOLE IN ONE!” Matt screeched, hands raised above his head in victory. 

“I am so happy for his victory.” Kim replied drily before knocking back her beer.

“I still don’t get Golden Tee.” You say nursing your drink.

“It’s the boy’s little… thing.” Briana sat, cheek on her palm.

“No, I get that. But golf is a dismal sport and a video game about golf seems…” 

“Empty.” Kim replied. 

The three women sighed, bored. 

“Oh, by the way, Rich has agreed to be your singing partner.” Briana perked up. 

“What? Who?” Kim blinked. 

“Lindsay, I asked if she would be willing to do a duet in Las Vegas, she said yes. Rich is gonna sing with her.” 

“Maybe! I said maybe.” You corrected, feeling your face redden at the thought of singing and singing with Rich of all people. 

“Oh, this is going to happen.” Briana ginned widely. Huffing, you took a large sip of your drink, causing you to cough. Eyes watering, you turned your face away from the table, trying to catch your breath and salvage your makeup. A hand on your back gently pats you while you finish coughing, eventually rubbing soothing circle, helping you to calm down. Turning, you realize to your horror it was Rich standing there looking at you with concern. 

“Better?” He asked, his eyes looking over you with concern. Feeling ridiculous you nodded. 

“Going to… freshen up.” You smile and excuse yourself to the bathroom. Slipping in you take a quick glance at yourself in the mirror and find that your mascara had run when your eyes had watered.

Perfect.

Ripping a paper towel out of the holder on the wall and wetting it, you do what you can to repair the damage to your make up. This night was a stupid mistake. Maybe it would be better to call it a night a go to bed early. Tomorrow was just a few photo ops with Jared and Jensen and Misha and then the flight home. Taking a deep breath, you walked back out and to the table.

“Hey, Lindsay, Rob and the band will be here in about 10 minutes.” Matt read off his phone as you approached the table. 

“Okay, I’m going to head back to the hotel, I’m not feeling so hot and I’ve got photo ops tomorrow.” You said, not looking at Rich.

“Aww, really?” Matt whined. Rich made a sad noise as well. Briana pouted but Kim kept her gaze steady on you. 

“Yeah, gonna turn in. Give Rob big sloppy kisses for me,” You grinned at Matt and glanced at Rich before giving everyone hugs before pulling out a $20.00 for your drinks, and throwing it on the table. 

Walking towards the exit you heard your phone go off with a text message. A quick glance saw it was from Briana.

**Lady Bri: Duet Song: Need you now, Lady Antebellum**

Taking a deep breath and rubbing your forehead, you looked up from your phone. It was four blocks to the hotel from the bar. You could walk or take a taxi. It wasn’t horribly late but you weren’t sure what part of town this was. Deciding to risk it, you decide to walk, pulling out your earbuds and looking up the song on Spotify, putting it on repeat and starting to walk. 

Hands in your back pockets, you walked into the ballroom at the Houston convention on Thursday while the Louden Swain boys went about their sound test.

“Rich, you wanted to see me?” You asked as you walked to the stage.

“Hey.” He walked over and crouched down, setting down his bottle of water, “So, I talked with Rob and the guys and we have a convention before Las Vegas, we need to practice our song.”

“Our…. Oh.” Clearing your throat, you looked down at the carpet and kicked at the stage softly.

“Unless, you’ve changed your mind.” Rich asked quietly.

“No…”

“Hey, I get it, trust me. I’m still not 100% comfortable singing in front of people.” Rich smiled, sitting down on the edge of the stage.

“But, you’re so good.” You countered. Rich chuckled.

“Thanks. I don’t hear it but… thanks. Word is… so are you,” He looked at you with purpose.

“I guess,” you shrugged.

“Well, let’s try it a few times. See how we do. If it doesn’t work in time for Las Vegas then we’ll scrap it.” He shrugged, “No skin off our noses. We’ll make Jensen sing two songs or something.” He smiled and it dazzled you enough to give in.

“Alright.” You tried to sound put upon but you can tell Rich saw right through it.

“That-a girl, boys, she’s ready!” Rich turned and addressed the band as you took the long way to the stairs, your heart in your throat. Despite the handful of people in the theater it may as well be full for all you care. The one person that mattered to you hearing you sing was right there, singing with you. At least you knew he was a little nervous as well.

Taking a deep breath you approached a microphone and stood looking out into the audience, imagining it full. Knowing that it would be for Las Vegas, and knowing that Jensen will be singing meant that the place would be full. For a moment, you felt your knees weaken but you turned to face Rob and Billy who were discussing chords. Walking over, you decided to sit for a moment to get over your slight weakness.

“Hey Lindsay we were thinking that for this song, Rich would play bass while Mike plays keyboards.” Rob looked up from his guitar briefly.

“Can he sing and play at the same time?” You asked.

“Not sure, he wants to try it though. If not, we’ll have Adam play keyboard and Mike on bass.”

“It’s a pretty simple song, I think he can handle it.” Billy offered.

“I’m standing right here.” Rich looked up from slinging on the bass.

“And I think you can handle it sweet cheeks.” Billy grinned.

“I hate you.” Rich smiled back.

“So you can take the main mic and he can take Mike’s mic.” Rob continued as if his two friends weren’t talking.

“Okay.” You looked up at the mic he was indicating.

“You’ll be great. I’ll be next to you the entire time.” Rob smiled, “I know it can seem scary but I know that you can do this, you’ve got a great voice, when you let us hear it.”

Frowning, you looked at your hands and took a deep breath.

“Do you need anything?” Rob asked, a look of worry now darkening his features.

A quick glance over to Rich and then back down to your hands, you were trying to control your breathing. You hadn’t thought to bring with you any Xanax because you hadn’t expected to sing this morning.

“Do… you have any Xanax on you?” You asked quietly. Billy glanced between you both quickly before walking away, making you feel even more uncomfortable but Rob nodded and walked off stage and to his backpack. Wiping your hands down your face you continued to focus on your breathing trying to keep them as even and slow as possible. You were NOT going to give into a panic attack, not right now. Taking the offered pill and bottle of water from Rob, you smiled and took it all along with some additional water to moisten your mouth before you started to stand.

“We’ll take it slow, simply because we need to get the music itself right and to coordinate it to yours and Rich’s singing, this is what we normally do.” Rob explained. “So this may take some time, and will require some patience. But once we get an idea of it, we’ll play through a few times as much as we can. Okay? If you need to take a break, just say so.”

Nodding your head, you turn your attention to Rich and nod to him before focusing on the microphone.

“If you need to close your eyes at first, go ahead.” Billy quietly suggested to you before stepping back.

“Thanks.” You look back at him, giving him a soft smile, which he returned.

Taking a deep breath, you stand waiting a moment before lifting your head. A moment later the music starts. Waiting for your cue, you close your eyes and feel the music thrumming through your body. It was such a different sensation then just listening to music. When it came time, you opened your mouth and began to sing;

 _Picture perfect memories,_  
Scattered all around the floor,  
Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more _  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

Opening your eyes and looking to your right, you watch Rich watch you as you both start singing together. He strummed the bass smiling as you sing the next line.

  
_For me it happens all the time_

“Okay, let’s stop there.” Rob calls out stopping the music. Swallowing, you’re pulled out of the moment and it’s left you a little, winded. Taking a sip of water, you pull your hair up into a ponytail and you realize you have no idea what you would wear to this concert. As Rob gets everyone back to one, you make a mental note to talk to Briana and Ruth about clothes for the concert.

You continue singing the song several times, stopping and starting when necessary for both band and singer. Halfway through, Rich stops and turns.

“I can’t play and sing at the same time.”

“I thought you were doing a great job of it.” Rob said.

“It sounded great back here,” Stephen sat back, taking a drink of water. 

“It doesn’t feel right to me.” Rich insisted.

“Well, if you rather just sing then play, that’s fine, not going to force you to do something that you don’t want to do.” Rob worried his bottom lip. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Mike shrugged, “I’ll find Adam or we can get Chris to play bass.”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Rob nodded, pulling out his cell and sending off a text.

“Sorry guys.” Rich set the bass down in the cradle and picked up his water.

“Not a problem.” Billy sat down and picked out the tune on his guitar.

“Well, do you two want to work out your harmonies while we wait on Chris? He’s finishing setting up his room and will be down in about 30 minutes.” Rob looked up.

You looked over at Rich.

“Sure.” Taking another sip of water you faced Rich and waited for him to join you. After a brief explanation from Rob, you and Rich began working on the harmonies, but you were still unwilling to look up at him. After starting the song for the third time, you jumped when you felt someone take your hand. Opening your eyes you find yourself looking up into Rich’s eyes. Holding your hand, he starts rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb. Finding it rather soothing, you manage to calm down enough to get through the song once perfectly with Rich with Mike on keyboards.

By the time Chris shows up you’re feeling a lot more comfortable with singing. Rob called over Rich over to help Chris with the chords for the song, in the meantime, you decided to sit down and check your phone. Scrolling through Twitter you decide to reply to a few messages, confirming Rich’s message that you will be at karaoke Friday night. Scrolling through, people were posting how they were excited about the con, excited about seeing Jensen and Jared, excited about the Louden Swain concert, etc. It made you smile seeing how the fans were happy about the cons.

“You know,” Rich came over and sat next to you on the stage, “If you want to give it a run, get some nerves out of your system, we could always try singing this weekend.”

Looking up quickly, you found yourself speechless at the man of your dreams. It was one thing to have a couple of weeks to get used to the idea of singing in front of people, it was something totally different to have a couple of days.

“I…” You felt your heart rate start to skyrocket, your hands start to shudder, looking away from his golden eyes, you looked out over the many seats in the theater and saw people, people that would be laughing at you as you tried to sing. The very real urge came over you to run and hide. A blush was creeping up your neck and the need to urinate was suddenly urgent. Stomach turning the need to throw up was frighteningly real. Standing up, you looked around quickly. 

“Whoa, hey, Lindsay, you okay? You’re looking a little pale.” Rich reached out for you but instead you turned away and bolted for the door, running into the back of house area and finding the closest bathroom, barely making it in time to start emptying your stomach into the basin of the toilet.

This was a mistake. This was all a terrible, terrible mistake. How or why would you ever think that singing in front of other people would be a good idea?

Resting your head against the wall, you softly cried. Finding that you had liked that togetherness. Working together with the band and Rich. Trying to figure out how to make the song work was like solving a puzzle and while it was terrifying, it was exhilarating as well. It was just too much too soon.

Getting up after feeling your tears had dried on your face, you cleaned up and decided to head up back to your room. You weren’t needed until tomorrow for your panel.

Waking up to the sound of knocking at your door, you roll out of bed and open your door to a nervous looking Rob Benedict.

“You okay Rob?” You asked running your fingers through your hair, trying to tame it.

“Yeah, can I come in a minute?” He asked.

“Sure.” You stepped back, letting him walk in as you flipped on the lights, “What’s up?” You followed him back into the room, curling up once more under the covers.

“How you feeling? We were worried when you ran out of rehearsal.”

“I’m… better.” You admitted, the nap and shower having gone a long way in helping eased your temporary fears.

“Is… what is it that is making you… upset?” He asked sitting down at the desk, sitting forward toward you, “Rich led me to believe that you’re still uncomfortable with singing in front of an audience.”

Curling up into a tighter ball, you looked away from Rob.

“Rich was scared too at first you know. A lot of people are. It still makes me nervous too.” He smiled softly.

“At least you can sing.” You whispered.

“You can too.” He said, surprised.

Looking up at Rob briefly you felt a tear fall.

“You don’t think so.” Rob stated, his face contorting as the realization hit him, “Oh… Lindsay, no…. don’t cry.” Climbing onto the bed, Rob laid down next to you, holding you in his arms. “Hey, if this is really bothering you that much, you don’t have to do this, this is supposed to be fun. Not freaking you out. I didn’t realize that this was triggering you like this. God I’m so sorry I didn’t see this before.”

“It’s not your fault Rob,”

“I should be more aware of this type of thing… I mean, I’m a neurotic mess myself I should be able to see someone else hurting like that…”

“Rob… come on… really… it’s okay…”

“I was too wrapped up in seeing if you had a thing for Rich, than to see you hurt over the pan of singing.”

“It’s fine, really…. I… wait, what?”

“Shit…” Rob sat up and pushed himself away.

“What did you say about Rich?”

“Nothing I said nothing about Rich.” Rob turned and started crawling off the bed.

“Rob!” You sat up quickly.

“Look,” Rob rubbed both of his hands down his face for a moment, looking around the room, looking every inch a scared and trapped animal, “It’s not my place to talk about it. Just… This is important to him too.”

Frowning, you know that’s not what Rob meant but there was no point in challenging him for more information, he had that look on his face, his puppy dog eyes and you idly wondered if he learned them from Jared or if he learned them from Rob.

“Okay.” Unsure to what you were agreeing to, you simply looked at the bed, the covers still over your legs.

“We’re going out tonight. For dinner and drinks. Come with us.” It was tradition, to go out on Thursday nights but usually the boys played Golden Tee and everyone drank.

“I don’t want to play Golden Tee.” You moaned, laying down, closing your eyes.

“We’re singing karaoke.” Opening one eye, you look up at the Rock God and for a moment wait for the punch line to the joke. “It will help. Please?”

“Why is everyone suddenly so interested in me singing? Why aren’t people going after Jared or Misha to sing?” You pouted.

“We did, for a while. Until they told us to fuck off.” Rob smiled.

“Fuck off.”

“Nope. Not going to work.”

“WHY NOT?!” You sat up.

“I have my reasons, please, come out tonight.” Rob pleaded.

“Fine.”

“Yeah!” Rob began walking towards the door, “Meet us downstairs in an hour.”

* * *

 

An hour later saw you standing downstairs in the corner of the lobby. There was an alcove that was mostly hidden by a large plant that had a cozy wrap around bench that had been an agreed upon spot by the group as a meeting spot. Sitting by yourself, you kept your eyes moving, waiting for anyone else, hoping that you didn’t miss the group.

A text message to your phone from Rob told you that he was running a little late but would be down in a minute. Borja was Skyping with the family, Schmelke was taking care of an “equipment emergency”, Moran had to find extra strings – all of his spares having suddenly disappeared, Alaina’s flight was delayed and Ruth was suffering with a headache.

Rubbing the bridge of your nose, you were about to retreat back to your room when you felt the presence of another. Looking up slowly, your eyes trace up the legs of Richard Speight Jr.

“Well, thank fuck someone made it.” Rich sighed and sat next to you, “So what happens now?” Looking over at you.

“I don’t know, Rob said he’s running late, and some of the others may still make it.” You shrugged reviewing the text messages you had been receiving from everyone. “We could always be the advance party, scout ahead while we wait for these losers with adult problems.” You try to make light of the fact that you and your crush will be on your owns for a short while.

“I like your thinking darlin’.” Rich stood up and offered you his hand, which you took, to help you to your feet. Stepping outside, you walked towards the cab line but make a squeak when warm arms pulled you away.

“No, no, no… we’re walking to the bar.” He chuckled as he pulled you away, his hands running down your arms until he pulled you along by your hand. Slowing up until you fell into step together, he wrapped your hand around his bicep and strolled along the street as if it were a Sunday afternoon.

“It’s a beautiful evening. I don’t think I’ve ever been to Texas before.” You mentioned as you both walked along towards the bar.

“Don’t let Jared or Jensen hear you say that, you’ll end up living at one of their places over the hiatus, complete with cowboy hat, boots and gun.” Rich snickered.

“Aw come on Rich… don’t you think I’d look cute in a cowboy hat and boots, little holster on my hip?” You smirked. Rich went to answer but instead bit his lip. He was always affectionate, even with people around but he seemed even more so, it made you feel extremely warm and suddenly very self-conscious. “So… where are we headed?”

“The bar.”

“I know that, smart ass. Which bar?”

“That bar.” He pointed down the street, to where there were four bars. Shaking your head you were feeling close to smacking him when several fans caught sight of you both and screeched blood curdling screams. Begging for pictures and autographs with you both, the six fans were polite and kind as you signed and snapped away with them.

“Can you tell us anything for the upcoming season?” One of the fans asked as you were signing the back of her shirt.

“Are you coming back as Gabriel, Richard?” One timid looking fan asked him as she was talking a picture with Rich.

“Well, I don’t know, I’m not waiting around the phone waiting for the Gabriel phone call, but I am directing a couple episodes this season, so I’m not disassociated from the SPN family. But I’ve not heard anything about ole Gabriel.” He shrugged, “Sorry.”

“What about you, Lindsay, what’s happening with Lailah?

“You know the CW is almost as bad as Marvel and would murder me if I said anything if I knew anything which I don’t because I’m not that important a character.” You snarked.

“Not that important a character. Please.” Another fan guffawed, “We’ve been reading the rumor mill, we know what’s happening between you and Castiel.”

Looking up both you and Richard stopped and looked at each other before asking, “What’s happening with Castiel?”

“That you’re his new love interest.”

Trying to keep your face neutral, you continue to sign autographs and play coy, taking pictures and teasing that they will have to tune in to find out. Thanking them as you both walk away, you feel your heart race. Love interest, with Castiel?

“So… that was weird.” Rich mutters as you cross the street.

“That’s the first I’ve heard of anything with Lailah and Cas.”

“Really?” Rich turns and looks at you just as you’re stepping onto the curb on the far side of the street.

“And what is this about you directing a couple of episodes?” You stopped and looked at him.

“Uh, yeah. Jensen is taking another break and, a couple of the other standard directors, well… they… they offered me four.”

“Four? Rich that’s amazing!” You jump into his arms and give him a huge hug. Pulling back after he sung you around you beam at him, “I’m so proud of you, this is huge! When did you find out?”

“About a month ago.”

“Why… why wait to tell us?” You took a step back and looked at him.

“I didn’t think anyone would care that much about it.” He shrugged. Stepping forward you smack him upside the head.

“Idjit, you know this is cool! Do I get to work with you at all? Are you directing me?” You asked walking again.

“Actually I am. A couple of times.” He smiled.

“Hee hee.” A wide smile crosses your face as you start dreaming up all sorts of pranks and headaches you can cause for the man. Just because you have a massive crush on him and just because he’d be your director for at least one or two episodes did not mean you couldn’t mess with him…

“Oh no. I know that look and no. I do not tolerate shenanigans on my let young missy.”

“Who said anything about shenanigans? I didn’t use that term. That was all you buddy.” You retorted looking completely innocent walking up to the bar door.

“I am totally screwed.” Rich muttered as he opened the door for you.

“Good that you know that now.” You grinned as you walked in, patting him on the shoulder.

Stepping inside was stepping into the bar was stepping inside a Tim Burton nightmare. Something you didn’t mind but it was something of a shock in the middle of Texas.

“Uh, Rich?”

“I’m here. It’s okay, the place came highly recommended. It’s karaoke night.” He whispered back.

Walking up to a table, you both sat down and made yourselves comfortable. So far a handful of people seemed to have recognized you both as made obvious by looks and their wiggling postures. That wasn’t too bad. So far people left the two of you alone for now. The place wasn’t too busy for a Thursday which was nice and the music was at a level which left it possible to have a conversation. It was nice. A waitress came over quickly, covered in tattoos and piercings. Her hair was style was that of a Dormer with the underside in a lilac color that graduated into the black that was the top layer.

“I love your hair.” You said mesmerized by it. Your waitress blinked and smiled.

“Thanks.”

“Is it hard to maintain?” You asked.

“It’s a bitch.” She popped a hip out, flipping out the long locks so that you could appreciate the gradient of purples.

“Well it is absolutely gorgeous.” You leaned in admiring it. “Worth all the hard work,” You leaned back and beamed up at her.

“You, my dear, get your first drink on the house.” She grinned looking down at her pad.

“Oh, I couldn’t” You blushed.

“Oh, but I could.” She smirked, “What’s yer poison?”

“I’ll have…” You thought for a moment then stopped, looking around. “You have absinthe?”

Your waitress smiled even broader. “House special.”

“Yes please.” You sat back, “With a separate glass of water please. And your name.”

“Belladonna.”

“Lindsay” You reached out and shook her hand, “This is Rich. We have a couple of our friends that are supposed to meet us here for karaoke tonight.”

“Oh, shit, sorry gang, karaoke is on Friday nights.” She shifted her weight.

“Story of my life.” Rich sat back, as you stifled a giggle.

“Tonight is musical trivia. Sorry.” Belladonna shrugged.

“Wait, come again?” Rich sat forward.

“Musical trivia. Winning group gets a $500.00 credit towards their tab. Want me to put you guys down for it? Starts in about thirty minutes. You just need to think of a team name.”

“Yes, put us down.” Rich immediately answered, “We’ll come up with a name by then.

“Okay, and what are you drinking stud muffin?”

“Beer. Sierra Nevada preferably.” He smiled at her.

“Sure thing, chicken wing.”

“Thank Belle.” You smiled up her.

“Be back with those drinks. I’ll bring back a menu in case you guys get hungry.” She winked back at you before she turned away.

“So… something I need to know?” Rich asked, grinning.

“Know what?” You asked turning your attention back on him.

“Comfy with the ladies?”

“You didn’t know I was bisexual?” You inclined your head.

“Stop, you look like Cas.”

“Sorry. But seriously, I thought everyone knew.”

“No. I didn’t.”

“Does it… bother you? I… don’t mean anything with her, just… flirting.” You suddenly realize that you may have made him feel like a third wheel.

“No, it was like a front row seat to every teenage fantasy I’ve ever had. With more tattoos and piercings.”

You chuckled before biting your lip. Looking at him for a long time, Rich returning the long look. It was heavy, filled with so much tension that you were tempted to look away, wanting to look away because you were afraid of what that tension might mean. The stray thought entered your head that Rich was your friend, if you were to push this, then you could lose this, this comfortable banter, this warm friendship, this safety net.

You turned your head away and looked at the décor of the bar.

“We uh, need to come up with a name for our team.” Rich said thickly.

“Yeah, I supposed Louden Swain would be bad form.”

“It’s indie enough that maybe not everyone would know but yeah, not a good idea.” Rich chuckled lightly.

“God Squad? We’re all angels plus Chuck.” You offered.

“That’s not a bad idea. To anyone else we’d look like bible thumpers. Besides the band.”

“Uh, do you not read Scout’s books? They’re the Swaingels. They are more badass then Archangels. Even Schmelke is a badass angel, he’s got a friggen lightsaber.”

“Whoa, what? Schmelke has a lightsaber? LIGHTSABER?!” Rich leaned forward, “When did this happen?”

“Book four or five, dude where the hell have you been?”

“Directing.”

“Rob and I make a point of keeping up with her stuff.” You fold your arms across your chest.

“It’s because you and Bobbo are fangirls.”

“Fangirls for what?” Rob walked up and sat down at the table.

“For God ‘N’ Gabe.” You replied.

“Hell yeah I’m a fangirl.” Rob replied, “Scout’s the best, I loved her one shot about Lucky stealing Baby. I laughed so hard!” Rob started chuckling, which you joined in.

“Oh my God, what about when Gabe decided to create moving film for Schmelke like in Harry Potter?” You cackled. Rob leaned forward laughing harder. When you both managed to catch your breath and looked at a very nonplussed Rich you both started laughing again.

“That’s so Gabe!” Rob choked. 

“You both are idiots.” Rich shook his head.

“Hey you two.” Belladonna returned to the table, serving drinks, “See you’ve made a friend.”

“Yeah, lucky us.” Rich looked unamused.

“Did you come up with a team name?”

“Yep.” Rich popped the P, “The God Squad.” He looked up at her. She raised an artfully drawn one eyebrow. Rich return the eyebrow raise and grinned, “In-joke, trust me we are NOT religious fanatics.”

She turned and looked at Rob. “Drink?”

“Um, yeah, beer, same as him, please.”

“Belladonna, Rob, Rob, Belladonna.” You smiled, making introductions.

“Hey.” Rob smiled nervously and waved.

Belladonna smirked, sensing weakness, something you could tell she thrived on. Remembering something that Rich had mentioned earlier you glanced over at Rich before focusing on Belladonna.

“Okay, one beer. Any food right now?”

“Yeah, let’s get an order of nachos and cheese sticks, please.” Rich asked.

“Got it and I’ll put you down for trivia as The God Squad, May the odds be ever in your favor.”

“Belle?” You looked up sharply.

“Mmm?” She looked at you.

“Kiss for luck?” You smiled sweetly.

“For you kitten? Sure.” She walked over toward your seat and bent her head down, her long multi-purple hair brushed over your face tickling your cheeks, but didn’t distract as she placed her maroon lips gently on your lips. You were leaning your head back, not the most attractive of positions but you weren’t expecting this to be much of a kiss. The two of you kept it chaste, still, Belladonna managed to trap your bottom lip between hers. The gentle pressure of the kiss made the chasteness of the kiss into something else. There was a heat to it that you had not accounted for. Running your hand on to her cheek your eyes flitted closed and you felt your heart race. This wasn’t supposed to happen. You were only supposed to tease Rich with this kiss. All too soon this kiss was over and you felt your face chasing her lips for a brief moment as she pulled away.

“I’ll go get that beer.” She stated straightening up.

“Wow.” Rob breathed.

Rich said nothing.

Straightening up you looked at your glass of the evil green drink. The spoon with sugar cube was across it, a shotglass with a little absinthe sat next to the larger glass, a small box of matches next to it.

“The hell are you drinking, Lindsay?” Rob asked.

Looking over at Rich you could see the hurt in his eyes.

“Rich?”

He jumped up and excused himself to the bathroom. You watched him carefully head that direction and not out of the bar. A moment passed before Belladonna sat in his chair.

“So, you missed that did you?” She asked you.

“What?” You sat back.

“I saw it the moment you two walked in.” She leaned forward and began pouring the shot glass of absinthe over the sugar cube, “That boy has it bad for you girl. And he,” she indicated Rob with her head as she picked up the matches, “Should have said something to you if he hadn’t.”

“I just got here.” Rob defended himself.

Lighting the match then the sugar cube Belladonna watch the caramelization on the spoon for a moment. “How long have you three been friends?” She asked Rob.

“Um… a year now, I think.”

“How long has… Rich, been in love with Lindsay now?” Her eyes flitted to yours.

Rob looked over at you, a weight in his look, “Um… a year now. I think.”

Dropping the flaming sugar cube into the drink and stirring it in, Belladonna nodded, “Thought as much. I shouldn’t have kissed you.” She looked at you.

“You’re in my seat.” Rich stood by the table.

“So I am.” Belladonna looked up at him, “Just mixing up your lady’s drink and apologizing to her for kissing her like that.” She stood up and got out of his way, waiting for him to sit, “I want to apologize to you as well, I should not have kissed her. It was… unprofessional, despite how beautiful she is, she is not my girlfriend. I’m sorry.”

Rich sat looking up at Belladonna for a moment, confusion on his face, “Why are you apologizing to me?”

“Because it was necessary that I apologize to you.” She held her hand out to him, “Friends?”

He took it and shook it but was still unsure. After she turned and walked away he turned and looked at Rob, “She apologize to you?”

“No.” He shook his head.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late. Karaoke start?” Billy sat at the table.

“Oh, sorry, yeah, there is no Karaoke tonight, it’s music trivia tonight.” Rich piped up.

“What?” Rob sat back. “Bummer. Still this could be fun. Wait… did you give our team name as the God Squad?”

“My idea.” You grinned.

“This should be a very interesting night.” Billy sat back chuckling.

Interesting it was. Between Borja and Rich, there was no chance for any other team in the bar to win. The $500.00 tab made a dent in what the group ended up accumulating. Schmelke and Borja getting into a serious discussion over Mario cart and deciding to go back to the hotel to see if they could try to get it to work on a laptop. Billy, Rob and Norton decided to go back to the hotel and meet up with Alaina who had just gotten in, leaving you and a smug Rich sitting at the table.

“So what now?” The both of you made sure the bill was wrapped up and that everything was taken care of before you stood up and stretched your legs.

“Not sure,” You were a little tired, more than a little tipsy but you didn’t want this night to end. It was rare to get Rich to yourself and you didn’t want to let go of that. “Thoughts?”

“We could go for a walk?” Rich offered. Despite the number of beers he’d downed, he was still sounding well within his faculties. Damn him.

“What time is it?” You looked around.

“Does it matter?” He asked standing.

“It does when we have to get up early tomorrow. Don’t you have a meet and greet at the ass crack of dawn?”

“It’s at 11:00.” He chuckled, “Hardly the ass crack of dawn.” He slipped and arm around your waist to steady you as you both started walking towards the door.

“I guess we’re walking.” You chuckle to yourself as you stumble out of the bar and away from the hotel. Wrapping your arm around his waist, the two of you fall into an easy step together, enjoying the quiet that a city becomes early in the morning. It was chilly out, enough that you had to huddle close to Rich to keep warm. His arm around your waist moved up around your shoulders and held you firm against his body as you both walked quietly in the early hours of the day. The alcohol in your system had made you slightly drowsy and just brave enough to rest your head on his shoulder as you stopped to cross the street. A screaming siren from a police car cut through the quiet but you barely noticed it. All you could register what Richard’s smell, the clean scent of his soap and shampoo and the slightly musky scent of his cologne that he wore when he went out. A sigh of contentment escaped your lips as you inhaled the perfume that was just so… Rich.

“Not falling asleep on me are you?” He asked softly.

“No.” You replied quietly, despite how heavy your eyes felt at the moment. Lifting your head reluctantly you crossed the street, still tangled up in his arms. Walking now back towards the hotel, you started thinking about the things that Rob said earlier and the things that Belladonna said. Looking up at Rich, you were struck by how gorgeous he looked in the low amber street light.

“What?” He asked looking back at you.

“Just… thinking about something Rob said.” You looked away.

“Oh?” Rich raised his eye brow, a smirk on his lips.

“He…,” You worried your lip, “He said the song we were singing was important to you.” You looked at the ground as you walked for a moment, too embarrassed to look back up at Rich.

“Of course it’s important. It’s with you.” He looked straight ahead, “Can’t let your first foray into your career as a rock goddess be left to Rob, now can I?” He looked at you and pulled you in tighter. It wasn’t quite what you were after but then again, what were you after? Rich proclaiming his undying love to you? Just because Belladonna said something meant anything did it?

Stumbling slightly you stopped for a moment and started to giggle. The idea in your head growing making you laugh harder.

“What?” Rich turned and looked at you as you laughed, holding your hand to help steady you. Straightening up, you took a breath and looked away for a moment, trying to get the giggles out of your system for a moment. Without really thinking about it, you began singing;

 _“It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now_  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now”

You turned to face Rich as you sang and pulled him towards him. Stepping into you, he wrapped his arms around your waist in an effort to keep from falling over. Looking into his eyes, you became so entranced, you continued;

_“Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all…”_

“Lindsay?” Rich brushes hair from your face and stares back into your face. Looking back into his eyes, you were about to move in, false strength discovered through the alcohol in your system. In the blink of an eye, that alcohol betrayed you, having turned against your stomach. Eyes widened in fear, you turned and dove for the nearby bushes, starting to throw up the drinks you had at the bar. A moment later, you felt gentle hands on the nap of your neck, pulling your long hair back from your face.

“Let’s get you inside.” He said softly, once you stopped heaving. Helping you to your feet, you turn your face away, embarrassed even now at what transpired.

“Lindsay.”

Walking into the hotel, he steered you towards the elevators. Luckily at this hour at night, there weren’t many people up let alone fans, so you were able to move through the lobby without being spotted. The ride up to your floor was awkward. You weren’t saying anything and you couldn’t look at him.

At your room door, you stood for a moment before pulling our your room card.

“Lindsay?” You paused.

Glancing over your shoulder, you looked at Rich.

“Are you okay?” He asked you, his face twisted up in worry. Your stomach twisted up in humiliation. Opening the door, you tried to slip through quickly, but his hand stopped the door from closing, “Will you be okay?”

Glancing down at your feet, you are so close to closing the door and hiding away for the rest of the night, “No.” You replied quietly as you pushed the door closed against him.

 

* * *

 

Your handler got you in time to get you for your panel and got you backstage. Luckily Rich didn’t have time to talk with you before he had to go on stage, thank goodness. Though it did look like he wanted to talk with you. Rob also had a look on his face before he gave you a quick hug and ran on stage.

Listening to Rich and Rob pump up the crowd for your introduction broke your heart, it felt like such a lie. Putting forth your best face you walked out, despite your hungover state and smiled, waving at the crowd. You played along with the boys, yucking it up. Rich wrapped an arm around you as he addressed the crowd for a moment. It made you feel warm and safe for the moment that it happened even if it was while Rich was in his on stage persona. All too soon, Rich was gone from the stage and you were on your own, facing the crowd.

Your panel went by smoothly. The crowd seem to respond to you well enough, there didn’t seem to be any problems or blowback to anything. By the time your panel was done you were feeling much better again. Your head was still hurting but the pills you took earlier were starting to kick in. When Rob and Rich and the band snuck on to play you off while you were finishing your last question, you were a little more than surprised to find Rich wrap his arm around your waist again.

“Which is why the weasel was green.” You finished.

“Personally I prefer my weasels purple but that’s just my preference.” Rich snarked.

“Well, blame Jared.” You replied giggling.

“It’s good practice to always blame Jared.” Rob answered smiling.

“So, I have a question, show of hands or blood curdling screams, how many here would like to hear Lindsay and I sing a duet at tomorrow night’s concert?”

Caught off guard, you didn’t react until the screams were so deafening. Turning slowly you looked at Rich, his eyes were straight ahead but his fingers tightened around your waist. Looking back to the audience you tried to keep your face happy.

“I’m not sure…” You teased, keeping your face turned to the audience.

“I don’t know I’ve heard it and it sounds really good.” Rob spoke up.

Your heart plummeted.

“Well, it depends on how much noise these guys make for the rest of the weekend now doesn’t it?” You look between Rob and Rich, “I’ll leave it to you two good gentleman to see if they have earned our song.” You turned back to the crowd, “MAKE ME PROUD!” With that final wave you retreated off the stage as Rob sang you off stage. Your handler handed you a sharpie so that you could sign the banners real quick before you had to run upstairs for your photo ops. There wasn’t time for terror or fear or anger. Right now it was time for the fans.

Photo ops were always fun, doing wild and crazy things with the fans. Hearing the compliments, giving the compliments, easing fears, giving hugs… it always gave you a boost of confidence. It always made you feel better.

“So… are you going to sing with Rich?” One fan asked as she walked up.

“I… don’t know yet. I don’t really sing.” You moved into the position the fan indicated, a hug.

“I don’t either but still, to sing with Rich. That would be fun.” She smiled up at you. Looking down you looked at her just as Chris said they had retake the photograph.

“Sorry Chris.” You called to him and looked at the camera and smiled.

“I hope you sing!” The fan smiled and walked away.

Giving a tight smile to the fan you turned and greeted the next fan.

“You’re going to sing tonight?” The fan shrieked.

You had to keep from rolling your eyes.

After your photo ops were over your hander walked you back to the green room. You were famished. Sitting down, you found that pizza had been ordered, which wasn’t so unusual. Maybe the greasy pizza would help make you feel better. You had nothing till autographs then karaoke later. Eating slowly, you considered last night, singing to Richard and then making a spectacle of yourself by getting sick immediately afterwards. Humiliating didn’t cover it.

Taking another slice of pizza, you decided to chill out in your room instead. There was no reason to stay downstairs all day. Standing, you turned as the band, Rob and Rich all walked in. Freezing for a moment, you couldn’t look at Rich. It hurt too much.

“Lindsay, you leaving?” Billy asked as he walked over to grab a slice.

“Yeah. Going back to my room.” You smiled and went to push by them.

“Can I talk with you for a moment?” Rob asked stepping forward as Rich followed you with his eyes.

Looking at Rob, you swallowed, not wanting to talk with him but unable to say no.  Nodding your head you followed him to the far corner of the room. Sitting down your set your pizza aside and clasped your hands together between your knees, looking down at the floor.

“Lindsay, you know Rich is one of my best friends,”

“Rob…” You took a deep breath.

“Lindsay, please,” Rob held out a hand, stopping you, “Rich is one of my best friends, and he is worried about you. You ducking him like you did last night and today has him fully concerned. He doesn’t want to intervene because now he feels he’s upset you.”

Sitting back, you rubbed your temples.

“He’s fine, I’m fine. We’re all fine, Rob.”

“Are we? Because it looks like you two are fighting. You won’t look at him.” Rob’s eyes sharpened on you.

“I’m not fighting with him, Rob.” You sat back, “I’m… embarrassed.” You looked down, “I… I was stupid last night and it was embarrassing and I just… haven’t recovered from it yet.”

“What happened?” He asked gently. Looking up at him, you gave him a pleading look but he pressed forward by taking your hands in his, “Tell me.”

“I… got too drunk, sang to him, got sick in the bushes then pushed him away when he tried to take care of me.” You muttered.

Robe sat staring at you.

“Lindsay, you need to tell me what happened, not summarize.”

“Fine,” You hissed, “I sang part of the song we are supposed to sing tomorrow night to him, when I realized what I had done and why I had done it, I freaked out and started to retch in the bushes. Rich took me to my room as quick as he could but I pushed him out into the hall despite his intentions to make sure I was okay. I closed the door in his face.” You growled through clenched teeth.

“Why… why did you sing to him?” Rob asked evenly.

“I… not… he….” You bit your lip, “Does it matter?” You stood up, speaking loud enough that heads turned towards

“Yes.” Rob stood up and took a step closer, “Lindsay I’m not trying to fight you either, I want to help you here.”

“It’s because I think I’m falling for him.” You whispered to Rob before heading towards the door.

“Have you said anything to him?” Rob asked.

“No. And no one will.” You said pointedly.

“Why not?” He walked up to you.

“Because nothing will come of it okay? It’s just a fantasy. So leave it alone.”

“But what if he…”

“No, Rob. No. Please.”

“Lindsay, what if you have a shot at happiness and you’re throwing it away?” Rob’s face was contorted in shock.

“Then I throw it away.”

“That’s not fair to him.”

“I’m sorry, I just… I can’t risk it.” You looked at him biting your lip.

“Risk…”

“Losing him.” You whispered before leaving the room quickly. Moving to your room quickly you locked yourself in. Shaking you decided to take a hot bath to warm you up. While the water ran, your phone rang. It beeped, it said it was a Robot Head (letting you know someone was texting you) but you shivered while you waited for your bath to draw, never looking at it. You were acting like a child. You knew it but you couldn’t face anyone right now. Stripping down, you stepped into the scalding hot bathtub and bit you lip as you sat. Burning away the shame of your humiliation and cowardice.  Still, the tears came, flooding your eyes, stinging and burning your face. Sobbing, you knew you would have to face them again, Rob, the band… Rich. And with the way gossip moved around the celebrities, everyone would know by Sunday. It would make shooting hard. Jared alone would want to talk about it all the time

Hiding your face in your arms, you just wanted this weekend to be over with.

 

* * *

Autographs went smoothly, you managed to smile and talk with your fans and avoid looking at Rich, Rob or Alaina. Lasting for hours, you managed to get through it all. Capping your pens, you started to get up only to be distracted by a Rich shape that was barreling for you. Remaining cool, you continued to gather up your things and stand.

“Lindsay.”

“Yes Rich?”

“You okay?” He asked, keep distance between the two of you, something that was hurtful but understandable considering the shitty way you’ve been treating him lately.

“Yeah, I will be.” You looked down at your feet before looking up at him.

“Are we okay?” he asked stepping a little closer.

“We are.” You replied firmly, looking him in the eye.

“Why do I get the feeling that’s not quite true?” Rich asked hands on his hips.

“It is. I’m an idiot and you and I are cool. Please, just… leave it there.” You turn and start to walk away.

“You’re not an idiot.” Rich crossed his arms and leaned up against the table you had been sitting at.

“Thanks.”

“You still coming tonight right?” Rich asked as you started walking away.

“I don’t think so Rich. I’m not much in a partying mood.” You looked over your shoulder.

“What?” He straightened up. “You have to! I need you!”

“I’m still feeling like shit from last night.”

Walking up quickly, Rich rubbed your arm, “You need anything?” He looked you in the eyes, as his other arm snaked around your waist to hold you.

“No, I’m going to lay down, go to bed early.” You said.

“Would…” Rich started to speak but looked away.

“What?” You inclined your head.

“It’s nothing.” He shook his head, “I need to go get changed.”

“Walk with me to my room first?” You asked.

“Sure.”

He started walking you back of house toward the employee elevators, deep in thought. The ride up was likewise quiet, the weight of which was growing heavier by the minute. When you finally stepped out into the hallway of your floor you finally broke.

“Just say it man.” You teased.

“Would it be ok if I checked on you after karaoke?” He asked.

“I’ll more than likely be asleep.”

He nodded.

“Well, since you’re walking me up,” You took out your room key, you handed it to him, “You’re welcome to come in.” He looked at you, “I trust you. And if you’re too tired to make it back to your room, you can crash with me.” You said softly.

“Thanks.” He looked at the key, holding it gingerly in his fingers. Opening your room for you, he held the door open for you, resting against the door frame. Standing in the doorway he watched you closely. “Still not changing your mind about tonight?”

“No. I’m going to bed. Sorry.” You looked down for a moment but gave an apologetic smile.

“Well, it was worth a shot.” He grinned, his eyes making their way down to your lips. Your heart skipped a beat. Taking a step forward he reached up and held your cheek as he placed a soft kiss to your lips. It was brief and chaste but full of promise. It wasn’t the first kiss you and Rich had shared. You and most of the guys had traded kisses in the past, usually for photos or on stage as stunts or for shock value but this was the first for just you two. And it had your heart pumping so hard you thought you were going to faint.

Looking up into whiskey colored eyes you wanted more, you wanted everything. You wanted to take and you wanted to give.

“Well… that…” Rich looked at you, his eyes a little more rounded, “I…” He swallowed, his thumb stroking your cheek as he stumbled through his words. Reaching forward you cupped his chin and stroked his bottom lip with your thumb. Kissing the pad he stepped back, “I need to go.” He whispered. Nodding your head, you dropped your hand and stepped back further into your room. “I’ll see you later.” He smiled and turned heading back the way he came.

Closing the door shut, you felt the panic supersede the pleasure the kisses had wrought. Looking over your room, you knew what had to be done.

 

* * *

 

Karaoke dragged but when the last photo op had been taken, last song sung, and the last smiled, smiled. Rich was running for the elevator, pressing buttons impatiently. Blowing off Rob and Matt and their normal after party, he ran for your hotel room and slid the hotel room key to open the door. Walking in, he stopped dead in his tracks. The room was empty. You were gone.

 

 


End file.
